


(Not) Perfect

by Aviss



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is not perfect. Iruka likes him just like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Perfect

"I bet he's gorgeous, almost like a movie star. And he has to hide his face because he wouldn't be able to walk the streets with all girls following him!"

"He's so perfect! And so strong!"

"Like a prince!"

Iruka smiled to himself when he heard the girls, not needing to see the object of their musings to know who they were talking about. He had heard it a million times, even wondered about it himself before. Ages ago, before he knew what was beneath the mask.

Waiting for him down the street was Kakashi, slouching against a wall and reading one of his infernal books. He looked as if he was completely relaxed, his attention focused sorely on the words in front of him, though Iruka was perfectly aware it wasn't true.

Kakashi had probably spotted Iruka the second he had stepped on the street, the subtle shift of his posture as Iruka approached him telling enough. They fell into step together when Iruka passed by him, and Kakashi closed his book and extended his hand to pick up one of the bags Iruka was carrying.

"You finished early," Kakashi said as a greeting.

"Yes, I left the brats go so they can study for tomorrow's test."

They made trivial conversation the rest of the way to their apartment, as they always did when Kakashi was in the village. It was surprising how easily they had fit together once the initial wonder had worn off. Nobody had given them more than a couple of months of wild shagging, Iruka and Kakashi included. Now, after three years together, everyone believed they were made for each other.

Iruka and Kakashi agreed with them.

"What do you want to have for dinner tonight?" Kakashi asked once they were inside their house, heading straight to the kitchen to deposit the bags.

"Can we order some take-out?" Iruka shouted from the bedroom, removing his uniform and grabbing his robe on the way to the bathroom to freshen up. Running after kids all day tended to get sweaty this close to summer.

"Ok. But no ramen, Naruto is back in Konoha."

Iruka laughed, getting into the shower and letting the water take away part of the tiredness and grime of his day.

Kakashi had already removed his uniform when Iruka entered the living room, feeling refreshed and a bit hungry. All thoughts of food fled his mind the moment he saw him, though, the words of the girls on the street coming back to him.

Iruka had also believed once that Kakashi would be pretty under his uniform. He had fantasized, and now Iruka could admit that he had, about what Kakashi would look like during those first dates they did nothing more than have a few drinks together before going back to Iruka's house for a quick fuck in the dark.

The reality was completely different from what Iruka had pictured.

And a million times better.

Kakashi wasn't pretty. Not by a long stretch. He was all planes and angles, a thin and long nose and pointy chin, a wide mouth with slim lips that appeared cruel and hard but were soft and sweet. There were scars on his face, and his torso was also a map of the battles won in blood and death. He was whipcord thin, lean limbs and pale chest covered with wiry muscles and countless scars.

He was lounging shirtless on the couch, relaxed, a beer in one hand and a book in the other. Even like that, his body gave the impression of a predator just waiting to pounce.

Iruka felt his mouth drying at the sight, something that never failed to happen even after three years.

Kakashi looked up, his pale eyebrows climbing up his forehead at Iruka's expression. His mouth curved on a lazy smile, and he stretched shamelessly on the couch, his muscles rippling under the skin. Iruka made a strangled noise in the back of his throat.

"Something you like, sensei?" Kakashi drawled teasingly, letting the book fall from his fingers and moving his hand down his chest. Iruka followed its path with his eyes, feeling his blood pooling in his crotch as Kakashi's hand reached the thin line of pale hair disappearing under the waistband of his trousers.

Iruka nodded eagerly, feeling his throat too dry to try to speak, and Kakashi laughed. He wanted to move, jump Kakashi and have his way with him right there on the couch, but was too entranced by the sight to move.

"What do you want to eat?" Kakashi asked, his eyes never leaving Iruka. His hand moved further down, pulling his trousers down and exposing his half hard cock to Iruka's eyes.

Iruka felt hot all over, and managed to take a step toward him only to freeze again when Kakashi's hard curled around his cock and started to stroke himself lazily.

"Oh God," Iruka heard himself saying, his own cock reacting enthusiastically to the sight.

Kakashi laughed again, his pace never increasing even as his breath grew ragged and his eyes clouded with lust. "Aren't you going to come here, Iruka?" Kakashi asked amused and Iruka shook his head. Iruka could have not moved even if a horde of missing nin had invaded his house at that moment.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, Kakashi's hand moving up and down his cock as Iruka watched, his breath shallow and fast. He had enough coordination to untie his robe and take his own erection in his hand, his eyes fastened to Kakashi's body. Then Kakashi moved his other hand, taking his trousers completely off and then licking his fingers thoroughly. Iruka's breath hitched in his chest when Kakashi started fingering himself, his head hitting the couch and his eyes closing.

"Iruka," Kakashi keened, and that broke the spell.

Iruka was on him in a heartbeat, descending upon his mouth with the desperation of a starving man. He could feel Kakashi's laugh rumbling in his chest as they kissed. "Oh God," Iruka mumbled against Kakashi's lips, pressing against his body as if trying to merge with him. "God, you are so--Oh, you--" he was feeling incoherent with lust, and it was unbelievable that Kakashi could still make him feel like this even after all the time they had been together.

Iruka didn't believe there would come a time he wouldn't.

"What got you so hot and bothered today, Sensei?" Kakashi asked, still very much amused at Iruka's reaction

"You," he said, positioning himself between Kakashi's splayed thighs and rubbing their cocks together. "You. Are. Incredible." Iruka punctuated his words with kisses against Kakashi's mouth and couldn't help but laugh at Kakashi's pleased and incredulous expression.

"Please tell me you already knew that," Kakashi teased him and Iruka bit his lower lip for his cheek. "And please fuck me now, I'm ready."

Iruka wasted no time obliging him, pressing inside slowly until they both were mindless with want. They usually took much longer, playing to see who could make the other beg first. Kakashi was always the worst of the two, making Iruka beg for hours before finally fucking him. Iruka had promised himself he was going to make Kakashi pay for the last time, but was too aroused to care right now.

He moved inside Kakashi, kissing him devouring while Kakashi clung to him, his nails raking over Iruka's back. It was quick, and hot, and absolutely perfect. Kakashi's powerful legs encircling his waist, his throat exposed for Iruka to kiss and bite.

When it was over Iruka stayed on top of Kakashi, lazily licking the scars on his torso as they caught their breathing.

"So, I am incredible?" Kakashi said, his voice rough and low. Iruka wanted to keep that voice bottled so he could hear it when Kakashi was out.

"Yes."

"But that's not news to you." Kakashi deposited a kiss on top of Iruka's head, his hand drawing strange patterns on his back, and he laughed.

"No, but there were some girls discussing how pretty you must be under the mask," he finally admitted.

Kakashi stopped was he was doing and Iruka looked up.

"Pretty?" Kakashi asked surprised. It still made Iruka wonder how completely oblivious Kakashi was of the rumours that Konoha invented about his most famous shinobi. "I'm not pretty, sensei."

Iruka leaned up and kissed his scarred lips. "No. You're not. But you're perfect."

…


End file.
